Siempre a tu lado
by Heka Granger
Summary: TERMINADO! Mi primer fic. Es un RH basado en la pelicula del mismo titulo protagonizada por Hugh Jackman y Ashley Judd.
1. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Habían pasado diez años desde la ultima vez que Hermione Granger bajo del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ahora era una mujer y trabajaba como redactora en un programa dirigido por Parvati Patil, una antigua compañera en Wizard, la televisión mágica.

Allí también trabajaba Ron Weasley, un viejo amigo suyo con el que se había reencontrado después de siete años el primer día que Hermione entro a trabajar. Pero aunque mantenían una buena relación, Ron había cambiado mucho. Demasiado. Y para peor.

Aquella mañana, Hermione entro en redacción a prepararse un café cuando vio que Ron descolgaba un cartel que había puesto el dia antes ofreciendo compartir su piso. Alguien había escrito "Capullo" encima.

-Ron, no hace falta que lo quites. Yo ya se que eres un capullo.- dijo Hermione mientras cogia una taza.

El sonrió y se asomo a la oficina de otra de las redactoras

-Genial Lizzie – murmuro sarcásticamente.- Muy maduro por tu parte.

-¡Al menos uno de los dos lo es! – grito ella desde el interior de la oficina.

Hermione dio un sorbo de café sonriendo:

-¿Es que no vas a dejar de tirarte a todo lo que se mueva?

El se encogió de hombros. De pronto su expresión cambio como si se le hubiese ocurrido una genial idea.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir a mi casa?

-¡¿Qué!-dijo ella prácticamente atragantándose con el café. Ron no podía haber dicho eso.

-Siempre te quejas de que tu piso es pequeño. Podríamos compartir el mío.

-¿Por qué no se lo propones a alguno de tus nuevos amigos o a una de tus amiguitas?

-Necesito a alguien formal. Serio. Alguien como tu. No a uno de los gamberros con los que salgo.- dijo Ron encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Bien ¿Qué me dices?

-Me siento honrada Ron, pero preferiría vivir bajo un puente.

Ron sonrió. En esos momentos, Parvati se asomo por la puerta, sonriente.

-Chicos, tenemos un nuevo redactor jefe. Creo que no hace falta que os presente.

-¡Harry!-grito Ron.

-¿Harry?- murmuro Hermione. No se lo podía creer. Apenas lo reconocía. Los diez años le habían sentado pero que muy bien. Su viejo amigo era ahora uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca.

-Hola Hermione.-dijo el sonriendo.- Me alegro de verte.

Hermione apenas acertó a decir "Hola" y a darle la mano.

-Herm, ¿quieres que haga algún hechizo refrescante?-pregunto Ron sin contener una sonrisa.- Te veo un poco acalorada.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que fulminarlo con la mirada mientras Harry se despedía y Ron no paraba de reírse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Eso es increíble Hermione! Quien te lo iba a decir después de tantos años ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny encendiendo un cigarrillo. Hermione se lo había contado todo.

-Tienes que dejar esa mierda muggle, Gin. Eso mata.- dijo Hermione con severidad a su mejor amiga.- Pero es que no te he contado lo mejor. No se porque pero…me he sentido atraída por el.

Ginny ni se inmuto. Hermione la miraba esperando consejos o al menos que se sorprendiera. Ella simplemente dio una calada al cigarrillo y dijo:

-Es normal.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Normal? A mí nunca me ha gustado Harry. ¿Cómo que es normal?

Ginny suspiro como resignándose a tener que dar a su amiga una lección acelerada de psicología.

-Mira Hermione, hace diez años que no lo ves. ¡Diez! Prácticamente es como si le conocieras de nuevo. Y si esta tan guapo como me cuentas, es lógico que te guste.

Ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos, reflexionando en lo que Ginny había dicho.

-Ya, vale. Tiene sentido - dijo al fin.- Pero ¿Qué habrá pensado Harry sobre mi?

-Bueno – dijo Ginny tirando la colilla al suelo.- De eso ya te enteraras ¿no?


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

La charla con Ginny había sido tan esclarecedora como siempre. No se agobiaría ni se comería la cabeza innecesariamente. Pensando en el modo en el que se comportaría, entro en su despacho. Por poco no le da un infarto al ver que no estaba vacío.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El se volvió a mirarla. La verdad es que o no se había fijado antes o los años le habían sentado de maravilla. Era guapísimo.

-Venia a invitarte a un café. ¿Te apetece? Para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Hermione no recordaba cuando había aceptado, pero al cabo de un rato estaba paseando con Harry por el parque cercano a la redacción.

-Entonces llevas tres años trabajando aquí.- Ella asintió sonriendo.- Bueno, yo estoy un poco por enchufe. Estudie para auror pero sin payasos egocéntricos y súper poderosos que quieran gobernar el mundo mágico no hay mucho trabajo.

Hermione se echo a reír.

-Parece que lo echas de menos.

Ahora fue el quien rió.

-Ni te lo imaginas. No sabes lo que me aburro.

Hermione volvió a reír. No recordaba haber pasado un rato tan divertido desde que Ginny se emborracho en Nochevieja y se subió a una mesa a cantar "Like a virgin"

-Entonces ¿vives sola?

Hemione reacciono de golpe:

-¿Cómo?

-Si vives sola.- repitió el con interés.

-Si. Vivo en un apartamento pequeño cerca del de Ginny. ¿Y tú?

El miro al suelo.

-Bueno, vivo con mi pareja desde hace un año.- Hermione dejo de sonreír y le miro atentamente.- Pero la verdad es que últimamente estamos teniendo problemas – la miro a los ojos.- La verdad es que me estoy planteando seriamente si At es la mujer de mi vida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Entonces, ¿fuisteis a tomar café?

-Si.- dijo Hermione prácticamente flotando mientras hablaba con Ginny por teléfono.

-¡Genial! Y ¿Qué mas?

-Anoche me llamo. Fuimos a tomar algo. Cenamos y luego fuimos a mi casa…

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny emocionada.

-A charlar.- termino Hermione sonriendo.

-Ya decía yo.- murmuro Ginny claramente decepcionada.

-Vamos Gin, ya me conoces.

-¡Chica espabílate! A ver… Ahora es el quien debe dar el siguiente paso. Espera a que te llame. Pero recuerda que es el quien tiene novia no tú. Tienes que parecer encantadora y disponible pero sin parecer un putón verbenero. ¿Me sigues?

-Si, pero no entiendo de donde sacas esas cosas.

-Internet.- dijo Ginny encendiéndose un cigarrillo.- Es muy ilustrativo.

Cuando Hermione colgó el teléfono se acordó de golpe de la reunión de redactores que había en cinco minutos. Cuando llego, Ron ya estaba allí. Cuando ella lo miro, descubrió un maratón en su cuello probablemente fruto de una de sus múltiples aventuras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Aquí? Me mordí afeitándome.- dijo descaradamente echando a un lado el periódico que estaba ojeando.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Que basto eres! ¡Y que capullo!

El sonrió y se puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh! La jefa.- susurro.

Hermione se volvió. Harry entraba seguido de Parvati que se sentó frente ellos. Harry lo hizo junto a Hermione, que sonrió. El le devolvió el saludo. ¡Que guapo estaba! Seguía sin creer que no se hubiera fijado antes en el. De pronto Harry le paso un papel "¿Quedamos para cenar?"

-¡Hermione! Te estoy hablando.- grito Parvati justo en el momento en el que ella escribía "Si" y Ron le daba un codazo aguantando la risa.

-Lo siento Parvati. ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba que como va lo de tener al ministro de magia francés en el programa.

-Bueno, he dejado un par de mensajes a su asistente, pero parece que es bastante seguro.

-Bien, me alegro. Junta terminada.

Hermione recogió sus cosas y salio del edificio. Harry ya la esperaba allí. Fueron a cenar, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y acabaron pasando la noche juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron juntos al trabajo, abrazados y sonrientes. Hermione se paro a curiosear en un puesto callejero.

-Cariño, mira que camisa tan bonita.- dijo cogiendo una camisa verde a rayas de la percha.- Déjame que te la regale ya que anoche me cargue la que llevas puesta.- Se puso de puntillas y le beso. Luego se dirigió al encargado de la tienda.- Nos la quedamos.

Mientras el dependiente metía la camisa en una bolsa, noto que Harry se separo bruscamente de ella. Oyó una voz familiar.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Ron con una mirada burlona. Ellos estaban visiblemente nerviosos y eso claramente divertía enormemente a Ron.

-¡Hola Ron! ¿Qué tal?- dijo Hermione mientras Harry se escabullía.- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Verdad? Primero me encuentro con Harry, que ni siquiera sabia que viviera por aquí, y de pronto ¡BUM! Nos encontramos contigo.- La chica se interrumpió al ver que la expresión de Ron era aun más burlona que antes.- Vale. Me estoy acostando con el. Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

El ya no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?- dijo ella furiosa.

-En lo mismo que tu Herm. En que viváis felices y comáis perdices.- dijo el cruzando la calle sin parar de reír.

-¡No puedo creer que tuvieras amigos cuando eras niño!- le grito, pero el solo la saludo con la mano sonriendo.

-¡Date prisa!-grito.- Creo que te espera ahí delante.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Yo simplemente le he echado imaginación… jeje.

**CAPITULO 3**

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde lo ocurrido en el puesto callejero. Hermione y Ginny charlaban en una cafetería.

-¡Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer…-dijo Ginny emocionada.- ¿Te ha dicho que te quiere? ¿Después de solo seis semanas? La mayoría de los tíos no lo dicen o cuando lo dicen están encima de ti, así que no cuenta.- Hemione se echo a reír. Le brillaban los ojos.- Por cierto, ¿se lo ha dicho ya a su novia?

-Se lo dirá mañana.- contesto Hermione dejando de sonreír.

-¿Por que no se lo ha dicho ya?- pregunto Ginny extrañada mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Compréndelo Gin. Es un tema delicado.- Ginny la miraba con cara de no comprenderlo en absoluto.- Además, si no estuviera seguro, no me habría pedido que me fuera a vivir con el.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos mientras Hermione volvió a echarse a reír

-¿Qué, que?- Dios mío, ¡esto es genial! Me alegro mucho por ti. Supongo que le contestarías que si.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que guay. ¡Mírate! Un tío te pide que juegues a las casitas mientras yo sigo con las citas a ciegas.

-Sospecho que no te fue bien anoche…

-¿Anoche? Hermione, hazme un favor. La próxima vez que Ron me ofrezca salir con uno de sus amigos pégame un tiro antes de que acepte.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Mira que tarde es Gin.- dijo mirando el reloj.- Tengo que dejarte. He quedado con Harry para ver una casa.

-Vale, contesto su amiga saludándola con la mano.- Que tengáis suerte.

Desde luego la tuvieron. El piso era fantástico y tenia unas vistas increíbles. En cuanto lo vieron, avisaron al casero de Hermione y pagaron la fianza por el piso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione estaba repasando la entrevista al capitán de quidditch de la selección inglesa cuando vio a Harry a través de la cristalera.

-Vaya.- murmuro Hermione.- Parece que lo hubiera atropellado el autobús noctámbulo…

-Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado el autobús noctámbulo.- dijo Harry sentándose frente a Hermione. Ella le miro extrañada.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Si, ya he roto con At.

A Hermione le pareció que Harry no estaba muy contento, pero siguió hablando.

-¿Le has contado lo nuestro?

-¡No!- dijo Harry de pronto a la vez que se levanto a cerrar la puerta.- No he visto necesario hacerla pasar por eso. Aunque se lo ha tomado muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Ella noto el tono triste de las últimas palabras.

-Mejor así ¿no?- pregunto ella.- Quiero decir que eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

Harry sonrió

-Por supuesto. Ahora soy totalmente feliz. Te quiero Hermione. Y ahora estamos juntos ¿no?

Ella también sonrió. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un mes después Hermione esperaba a Harry en el restaurante. Tenían que hablar. No podía creer que al final hubiera puesto pegas al piso y lo hubieran perdido. Además últimamente estaba muy distante. Al fin, le vio entrar en el restaurante y dirigirse hacia ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba.

-Si, tenemos que hablar. Al final hemos perdido el piso y la fianza y me ha quedado sin sitio donde vivir porque mi casero ya ha alquilado mi apartamento. ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

-Que ya no estoy seguro de esto.

Hermione se quedo como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima. De pronto sitio como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- consiguió decir al fin.

-Pero no quiero que esto estropee nuestra relación. Ni nuestra amistad.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Harry no quería formalizar su relación pero si seguir teniendo esa aventura con ella. Así que se armo de valor para decir.

-Vete Harry. No quiero volver a verte.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

**CAPITULO 4**

Al dia siguiente Hermione llego al trabajo tarde y con los ojos hinchados. Paso por al lado de Harry sin mirarlo. Ojala no le hubiera vuelto a ver. Habría conservado el recuerdo de cuando eran niños. Ahora eso se había perdido y Harry solo era el hombre que le había roto el corazón y la había dejado sin casa. Se concentro en ponerle azúcar al café cuando Harry se acerco a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Si.- dijo ella en un tono algo indefinido.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo pinta de no estarlo?

-Tienes pinta de odiarme

-Es que te odio Harry.- en esos momentos entro Ron que se acerco a la cafetera poniéndose entre los dos y susurro un "Hola" que ninguno contesto.

De pronto, a Hermione se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Oye Ron, ¿has encontrado a alguien para que comparta tu piso?

El la miro extrañado negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta? Es que mis planes de mudarme se han ido al trate y no tengo donde dormir esta noche.

-¿Vas a vivir con Ron?- exclamo Harry.

-Por supuesto Herm.- contesto mirando a Harry aun mas extrañado

-¿Cómo es la casa?

-¿¡Vas a vivir con Ron?- volvió a preguntar Harry, esta vez casi gritando.

Ron le miro como si se estuviera empezando a molestar. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Pues tiene dos dormitorios, un salón enorme, una cocina, muchas ventanas…

-¡Vaya! Es genial. ¿Puedo ir a verla esta tarde?

-Vas a vivir con Ron…-repitió otra vez Harry, esta vez como convenciéndose el mismo.

-Claro Herm.

-Bien, por fin todo esta perfecto.- dijo Hermione saliendo altivamente de la habitación pasando por delante de Harry que tenía cara de no creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Harry… ¡Eh!- exclamo Ron haciendo chascar los dedos delante de la cara de Harry para que se apartara de la puerta.- ¿estás bien?

-Si.- murmuro el

-Me alegro.- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras salía de la habitación.

Dos horas después le estaba enseñando su casa a Hermione. Era impresionante. Excepto por el enorme agujero que ahora sustituía a la puerta de la que seria la habitación de Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?- pregunto Hermione mientras aceptaba un vaso de agua y Ron se servia un whisky.

-¿Eso? Nada. Que una noche me dio la neura de hacer reformas, pero si te mudas lo arreglare.- explico el tranquilamente.- entonces que ¿Qué te parece?

- La verdad es que exceptuando el agujero es increíble. ¿Cómo es que vives aquí?

-Bueno, mi novia la vio en un anuncio.

-¿Tu novia?- dijo Hermione, entre asombrada y divertida.- ¡No me digas que tú viviste con alguien! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Una temporada.- contesto Ron. Se notaba que no quería hablar del tema así que Hermione no insistió.- En fin, ¿te quedas?

Ella suspiro.

-Debo haberme vuelto loca pero si. Me quedo.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Ron sonriendo.- Voy a buscar algo para tapar ese agujero.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione no podía dormir. De hecho le costaba dejar de llorar. De pronto oyó unos ruidos en la puerta. Vio la mano de Ron atravesando la cortina que tapaba el agujero que sostenía un vaso de whisky de fuego y lo dejaba en el suelo. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que Ron cuidaba de ella con Hogwarts… Se levanto, cogió el vaso y salio de la habitación no sin antes "pelearse" con la cortina. Se encontró con Ron sentado en el sofá.

-¡Eh! Hola.- dijo el dulcemente.- ¿Qué tal estas?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado a la vez que suspiraba. Ron miro el agujero y suspiro también.

-Fue justo después de irse.- dijo tan de repente que ella se sobresalto. Luego miro hacia donde miraba Ron.- Cogí un hacha y empecé a destrozar la pared como si haciendo un agujero me resultara mas fácil respirar.- explico encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Hermione no sabia que decir. Jamás había visto así a Ron. Desde que se habían reencontrado no había estado con la misma chica más de una noche. No sabia que hubiera estado enamorado, aunque una vez, hace mucho tiempo, parecía que…

Ron sacudió la cabeza después de unos segundos de silencio como si quisiera sacudirse los momentos tristes.

-Venga Hermione, ponte los zapatos. Nos vamos abajo.

-¿Y que hay abajo?

-Ya lo veras.- dijo el sonriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aquello tan interesante resulto ser un bar muggle de mala muerte. Tras dos copas, ambos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre el amor.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es ese pánico de los hombres a comprometerse.- dijo ella bebiendo.- Es decir, todo era perfecto, ¿Qué ha fallado?

A Ron parecía encantarle aquella conversación.

-Pues veras, lo que pasa es que todo eso del amor y tal no existe. Es una gilipollez. Y créeme te lo digo por experiencia.

-Vaya, si que te la jugo bien… ¡A mi no me vengas con esas, Ron!-grito Hermione muy enfadada.- No trates de hundirme mas solo porque te has convertido en un ateo del amor.

-No es eso Hermione. Nunca trataría de hundirte.- explico el riéndose.- Solo intento hacer que veas la verdad. El amor no existe. Todo es solo una ilusión.

-Claro, por eso tu no pasas mas de una noche con la misma chica ¿no?-pregunto ella, pero parecía que Ron no la estaba escuchando ya que estaba mirando a una rubia explosiva que coqueteaba descaradamente con el.

Cuando Hermione la miro, la chica bajo la mirada. Tendría alrededor de veinte años. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y miro a Ron

-Casi siento lastima por esa chica.

-Bueno aquí todos somos mayorcitos Herm.- dijo Ron pagando a la camarera y cogiendo dos copas.- Si quiere subirme a un caballo blanco es asunto suyo.

Y se fue dejando a Hermione sola en el bar pensando en que seria peor. Si los tíos como Harry que te robaban el corazón con frases dulces y mentiras o los que son como Ron, que te meten directamente en la cama.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre, que todos los personajes son de Rowling. Los guiones mas o menos son del guionista de la peli. Yo solo uno conceptos…

**CAPITULO 5**

Al dia siguiente, Hermione encontró la respuesta en un reportaje de una revista muggle.

"_LOS TOROS PREFIEREN LA POLIGAMIA"_

_Un estudio reciente ha comprobado que los toros solo se aparean una vez con cada hembra ya que cuando lo hacen su cerebro las reconocen como ya utilizadas y quieren una hembra nueva. Este suceso ocurre también con otros tipos de mamíferos._

-¡No me jodas!- exclamo Hermione con la boca llena de pizza después de leer el reportaje.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

-En serio Hermione, no lo entiendo.- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en una cafetería justo después de que Hermione le explicara su descabellada teoría.

-Esta bien, voy a volver a explicártelo.- dijo Hermione tomando aire como si se quisiera armar de paciencia.- ¿Te acuerdas de cuanto nos reímos el otro dia de aquella pintada en el metro?

-¿Cuál? ¿"Quiero ser el vater en el que te sientas"?- pregunto Ginny con total tranquilidad dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-¡No! La de "Estoy harto de tirarme a la misma mujer cada noche". Bien esa pintada y mi teoría de la vaca nueva es lo mismo. Los tíos nos reconocen como ya utilizadas y quieren a una vaca nueva. O en este caso, mujer. Bien, ¿Qué opinas?

-Que te estas volviendo loca.- contesto con total tranquilidad.- Eso es algo muy subjetivo Hermione. Es decir, ¡mírate! Un dia estas feliz y enamorada y es como si los hombres merecieran adoración. Y cuando te plantan son todos unos capullos integrales. Lo siento Herm, pero el mundo no gira en torno a tu vida amorosa.

Ginny dio un sorbo a su refresco con aire ofendido. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Estas enamorada?

-Casi.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?

-No se Herm. Tenías una depre tan espectacular que no quería estropeártela.- dijo Ginny. Hemione se rió.

-Dios Gin, eso es genial. Espero que te vaya mejor que a mi.- añadió tristemente.

-Yo también. Me voy, que he quedado con el. Y olvida esa estúpida teoría.

Pero Hermione no pudo olvidarla, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez estaba más obsesionada con el tema. Solo quería elaborar una teoría para explicarse el comportamiento de los hombres.

-Ginny exagera.- pensó una de las noches que solía pasar prácticamente en vela.- No es para tanto.

Se levanto y fue a la cocina. Tenía hambre, así que saco de la nevera unos paquetes de comida china que probablemente Ron había comprado. De pronto se sobresalto. Había oído el ruido del baño. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Ron, despeinado y con cara de sueño. Intento mirar hacia otro lado, ya que el solo llevaba unos boxes, pero a el no parecía importarle.

-Hola.- dijo.- ¿No puedes dormir?

-No.- dijo ella avergonzada.

-¿Te pasa a menudo?- Ella asintió.- Si, a mi también.

Ron cogió la comida china de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en ella.

-Es como comer gusanos.- comento Hermione al ver que Ron cogía tallarines con los dedos y se los metía en la boca. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Si, pero están ricos.- contesto Ron. Entonces la miro. No había estado tan cerca de ella desde que tenían 17 años. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como había siempre que quería evitar pensar en algo

Hermione le sonrió. Ella estaba pensado algo parecido…

-A ver Herm, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y abre la boca.- ella obedeció medio riendo y Ron le metió en la boca con delicadeza unos tallarines.- ¿Qué tal están? ¿Ricos?

-están buenísimos.- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. De repente se sintió como cuando tenía 15 años y estaba en Hogwarts. Ron también la miraba fijamente. Hubiera jurado que se acercaba…

-Perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Hermione volvió la cabeza. Una chica de color, muy guapa estaba en la puerta de la cocina envuelta en el edredón de Ron.

-No,- dijo ella bastante avergonzada.- Soy Hermione, la compañera de piso de Ron.

-Joanna.- dijo la chica dándole la mano a Hermione visiblemente enfadada.

-Encantada.- dijo Hermione antes de meterse en su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, o mejor dicho, en lo que no había pasado. Le había costado mucho olvidar a Ron y teniendo en cuenta en lo que se había convertido, era muchísimo mejor así.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Ya se sabe. Todos los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling. Hecha la aclaracion os dejo con el 6º capitulo. ¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews!

**CAPITULO 6**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la ultima vez que vio a Ginny, así que se acerco a su apartamento a ver si estaba y así charlar con ella, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que su amiga le abría la puerta bastante alterada.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny?-pregunto algo asustada.

-¿Qué que me pasa?-grito- Que todos son unos capullos, eso es lo que me pasa. Veras. Alex se fue unos días a Francia ¿no? Pues desde que volvió estaba muy raro. Bien.- Ginny estaba alterándose por momentos.- Ayer me dijo que tenia que volver a Paris. En teoría iba a acompañarle, pero me dijo que no podría ser. ¿Bien? No. Hace una hora le he llamado para darle las buenas noches. ¿Y sabes quien me contesta a la una de la mañana, hora de Paris?

Hermione miraba a su amiga boquiabierta. Jamás la había visto así, así que como no sabia que decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Penélope.- contesto ella encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Hermione no entendía nada

-¿Quién es Penélope?

-Yo que se. Es lo que me ha contestado cuando lo he dicho "¿Quién coño eres?"- Hermione lo entendió todo de repente.- La verdad, es que no se porque lo hacen. Y yo que ya estaba dejando de fumar…

-Es sencillo Ginny. Se trata del imperativo copulador. Es decir, la necesidad de los hombres de esparcir su semilla. Te dijo que la teoría era cierta.

Ginny sonrió:

-Me has recordado a ti misma cuando tenías 14 años y te obsesionaste con salvar a los elfos domésticos.

Hermione también sonrió. Últimamente ella también se estaba acordando mucho de esa época.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente Hermione llego temprano al trabajo. Estaba trabajando en sus teorías cuando Harry entro en su despacho trayéndole una rosquilla que ella tiro directamente a la basura.

-Quien se creerá ese payaso que soy yo.- pensó Hermione mientras salía del edificio y se metía en la cafetería donde había quedado para desayunar con Ginny.

-¡Por fin guapa!- exclamo la pelirroja al verla llegar. Ya estaba totalmente recuperada de la decepción y se había hecho discípula de las teorías de Hermione.

-¿A ver, que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

-Sabes que trabajo para una revista ¿no?

-Si, "M", la revista para hombres mas importante del mundo mágico.- contesto Hermione cogiendo un trozo de sándwich.- ¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Es que resulta que mi jefe por fin se ha enterado de que el 20 de nuestros lectores son mujeres y quiere incluir una sección para ellas que hable sobre hombre.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- Pregunto Hermione sin entender.

-Herm, quiero que la escribas tu.- contesto Ginny con total naturalidad.- A la gente le puede interesar mucho eso del impulso copulador.

-Es imperativo, Ginny. Y ¡no! No soy psicóloga, ni doctora ni nada.- dijo Hermione con la esperanza de poder librarse, pero para su sorpresa su amiga sonrió.

-¿Y si te convierto en una?- pregunto picadamente Ginny.

Al cabo de una hora, ambas habían escrito el currículum de la doctora imaginaria Marie Charles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione aprovecho que tenia la casa solo para ella. Ron había ido al cine con una nueva conquista y podía aprovechar la ocasión para escribir el artículo con total tranquilidad. Aun no se creía que en la revista hayan aceptado el currículum imaginario y le hubieran dado el trabajo a ella. Justo cuando escribía sobre la neofilia masculina, oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Ron dejando las llaves sobre la mesa.

-¡Buenas!- saludo ella comiendo unas Oreo.- ¿Y tu cita de esta noche?

-No me ha ido bien.- contesto el secamente.

-¿Y eso? ¿Estaba dolorida de montar en tu caballo blanco?- se burlo Hermione.- Lo siento.- dijo disculpándose después de que Ron la mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos cuéntame. ¿Habéis ido al cine?- El asintió.- ¿Y después que?

-Luego fuimos a cenar y luego a su casa. Y en cuanto llegamos ella fue directamente a la nevera y empezó a comerse un litro de helado en el mismo envase. ¡Y eso que acababa de cenar! Y yo simplemente me enfrié. No se, perdí el interés.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué te enfriaste? ¡¿Qué perdiste el interés! ¿Y se puede saber por que? ¿Qué tiene de malo que una chica coma?- Ron suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación.- Dime, ¿tan malo es que la chica tuviera hambre aunque hubiera cenado?

-Buenas noches, psicópata.- dijo Ron antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación para dejar de oír los gritos de Hermione.

-¡Buenas noches, neofilico!- grito ella.

Luego se sentó delante del ordenador aun enfadada. Si algo tenía claro es que aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, todos eran iguales.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Rowling, excepto Marie Charles que es propiedad del guionista de la película y algunos nombres de las chicas del prota que me los invente yo, ya que de alguna manera habia que llamarlas.

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que habeis mandado reviews. Especialmente a Biank. Pensaba que tu ya lo habias leido…

**CAPITULO 7**

El reportaje de Hermione salio en el número de diciembre de la revista "M" y la reacción no se hizo esperar. Ginny llamo a Hermione muy emocionada para comentarle que había encantado a todos y que en los medios de comunicación estaban deseando conocer a la doctora Marie Charles. A Hermione le entro el pánico.

-Pero Ginny! La doctora Charles no existe.- susurro Hermione a través del móvil a su amiga mientras entraba en su despacho.

-¡No me digas!- comento la chica.- Tranquila Herm, lo tengo todo bajo control. Les he dicho a todos que la doctora esta ilocalizable, no te preocupes.

Pero Hermione si tenía motivos para preocuparse. Parvati demostró un inmenso interés por la doctora Charles y prácticamente obligo a sus colaboradores que la encontraran amenazándoles con el despido, amenaza que iba dirigida principalmente a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Cuando salían del edificio para ir a casa, Ron le pidió el móvil a Hermione.

-¿Para que lo quieres? Odias estos aparatos.

-Para hablar con Ginny. Ella trabaja en la revista. Tiene que conocer a la doctora esa.

Hermione palideció e intento quitarle el móvil, pero Ron era demasiado alto y no podía.

-¿Se puede saber…? ¡Hola nena! Necesito hablar contigo ¿Dónde estas?

Hermione miraba a Ron mientras este hablaba por teléfono. Estaba perdida. Cuando colgó y le devolvió el teléfono, Ron tomó un camino diferente al que recorrían para volver a casa.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto asustada.

-Al centro de yoga donde esta Ginny ahora mismo. Me ha pedido que la recoja allí.- Ron la miro a los ojos mientras andaban.- ¿Y se puede saber que te pasa? Estas muy rara hoy…

-¿Quién yo? ¡No! Solo que no entiendo ni el por que de la prisa ni por que iba a saber nada Ginny.- el volvió a mirarla cada vez mas extrañado.- Quiero decir, yo ya le pregunte y me dijo que no tenia ni idea.

Pero sus intentos de persuadir a Ron de su idea fueron en vano. El ya entraba en el centro de yoga y buscaba a su hermana por todas las salas. Hermione le seguía cada vez mas nerviosa con la esperanza de encontrar a Ginny primero o hacerle señas para que no dijera nada, pero al entrar a una de las salas chocó con la espalda de Ron que se había parado en seco mirando a una chica rubia. Hermione la miro. Su cara le resultaba familiar.

-Hola Luna.- dijo Ron con voz grave.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-¡Ron! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Hermione entendió de repente lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Fue Luna? Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ron salía a toda velocidad de la sala pasando junto a Ginny sin mirarla siquiera. Hermione le siguió como pudo.

-¿Era Luna?- el no contesto.- Ron, cuéntamelo ¿Era ella? ¿La chica con la que viviste?

Pero el por toda respuesta cerro la puerta del ascensor antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a pasar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron estaba en casa cuando ella llego, pero permaneció toda la noche en su habitación, así que Hermione no quiso molestarle. Había estado hablando con Ginny. Ella no sabía casi nada. Solo que unos cinco años después de dejar Hogwarts, Ron había empezado una relación con Luna que término 2 años después, justo antes de que Hermione y Ron comenzaran a trabajar juntos. Llego a la clara conclusión de que fue Luna quien hizo que Ron cambiara y ya no creyera en el amor. Pero, ¿Por qué le había afectado volver a verla después de tres años? sintió una sensación extraña. Odió a Luna por haberle hecho tanto daño a Ron, pero no fue eso todo lo que sintió. Así que decidió irse a la cama para ahuyentar esa sensación extraña remotamente parecida a los celos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Para alivio de Hermione, la tristeza de Ron duro poco, ya que en la cena de Navidad de la empresa, ya estaba coqueteando con una chica oriental que no llegaría a los 20 años. Hermione sonrió, pero cuando su mirada se desvió un poco, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara al ver que Harry se acercaba a ella con dos copas de champán. Hermione le miro. Nunca le había visto más guapo.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció una copa sonriendo.- Vengo en son de paz.

Hermione la acepto dubitativa. Ese hecho pareció animar a Harry a seguir hablando.

-Hermione, hace días que quiero hablar contigo.- se paro a observar la reacción de Hermione, pero como esta lo escuchaba con interés, prosiguió.- Te echo de menos.

Se quedo paralizada. Habían pasados meses. Por su culpa, lo había pasado muy mal… y sin embargo estaba ahí de pie, mirándola a los ojos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había accedido a pasar con el la Nochevieja.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre. Los nombres de los personajes son de Rowling. Espero que os guste este capitulo, que ya queda poco. Y gracias por los reviews. No sabeis la ilusion que me hace…

**CAPITULO 8**

-¡¿Qué tu que!- exclamo Ginny después de que Hermione le contara sus planes para Nochevieja.- ¿Tu te has vuelto loca o que te pasa?

Hermione la miraba con cara de cordero degollado.

-Ginny, compréndeme…

-¡No!- interrumpió su amiga.- No te comprendo. ¿Y todas esas teorías? No me digas que no te las crees ni tu…

-No se trata solo te teorías, Ginny. Esto es mucho más complicado.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-Ahora resulta que es complicado. Mira Herm, deja de intentar justificar tu decisión. Aun sientes algo por el no tiene mas. Y lo que mas me duele es que no dejas de hacerte daño con todo esto.- dijo su amiga antes de despedirse, coger un taxi y dejar a Hermione allí plantada pensando en lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nochevieja llego por fin. Harry la llamo dos días antes confirmándole que la cita seguía en pie y que volvería a llamarla para confirmar la hora en la que iría a buscarla.

No sabia exactamente por que, pero no creyó que fuera buena idea decirle a Ron que había quedado con Harry, así que intento que no se le notara el nerviosismo cuando sonó el teléfono en el momento en el que le arreglaba la corbata a Ron.

-¡Estas en casa! Genial. ¿Has recuperado la cordura?- No era Harry, sino Ginny.

-No.- contesto simplemente Hermione.

-Vale, como quieras. Tenía la esperanza de que te lo hubieras pensado mejor. Solo te quería desear feliz año. Ya me voy de fiesta. Te quiero Herm. ¡Ah! Y felicita a mi hermano de mi parte.

-Vale. Yo también te quiero, guapa. Diviértete.

-Lo mismo digo. Un beso.

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, sobresaltándose al ver a Ron justo detrás de ella.

-Era tu hermana.- dijo algo nerviosa.- Ha llamado para felicitarnos el año.

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo esta noche? No quiero que te quedes aquí una Nochevieja.- comento mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarle la corbata.

-¿Para cuidarte el harén? No gracias. Me quedare aquí viendo la tele.

Por la manera en la que Ron la miro, Hermione sospecho que Ron sabía que le mentía.

-¿Por qué te haces esto?- pregunto mas serio de lo que nunca le había visto. Hermione tuvo entonces la seguridad de lo sabia. Sin embargo hizo como que no le entendía.

-Bueno, si te arrepientes o lo que sea, estoy en esta dirección.- dijo apuntando algo en un papel y pegándolo en el frigorífico.- Feliz año nuevo.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

-Igualmente. ¡Y que te diviertas!- dijo Hermione con cara de niña buena sentada en el sofá... Pero en cuanto Ron cerró la puerta, Hermione corrió a su habitación para arreglarse. Harry debía estar a punto de llamar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A las doce menos cuarto de la noche fue cuando Hermione comprendió que Harry no llamaría. De pronto se sintió como una entupida. Se levanto para ir a su habitación y quitarse el vestido cuando vio la nota de Ron, así que tras comprobar que la casa estaba a unas calles de allí, Hermione se puso los zapatos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Cuando llego, empezó a buscar a Ron con la mirada, pero había demasiada gente y no le encontraba. Se sentía muy sola. De repente empezaron a sonar las campanadas y Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya.

Segundos más tarde, Ron salio a la calle buscándola. El si la había visto. ¿Por qué estaría tan triste? creía conocer la respuesta.

-Harry, si le has hecho algo, tú y yo al final acabaremos mal.- susurro enfadado pensando si volver a casa con Hermione o dejarla tranquila. Al final, se decidió por la segunda opción ya que parecía que ella al final había preferido estar sola.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

**CAPITULO 9**

Cuando Hermione llegó al trabajo el lunes paso por delante de Harry sin mirarlo, mientras el intentaba darle una explicación. Al entrar a su despacho, Parvati la estaba esperando para comunicarle que tenían que ir los 3 inmediatamente a su despacho. Sin embargo hubo algo que llamo su atención: Parvati llevaba puesta la camisa que Hermione le compro a Harry en el puesto callejero. Cuando Parvati salio del despacho, Hermione se volvió hacia el.

-Es lo que intentaba explicarte, Hermione. At y yo hemos vuelto.

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Hermione desconcertada.- ¿At? ¿Habéis vuelto?

Pero Harry ya había salido de la habitación al ver que Ron entraba.

-¿Qué te pasa Herm?- pregunto mirando por el hueco de la puerta como Harry se alejaba.- Pareces muy alterada.

-Ron, no te lo vas a creer.

Ron se rió.

-Cuéntamelo. Seguro que me lo creo. Estoy curado de espanto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Chicos, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo ha podido volver con su ex-novia?

Ginny, Ron y Hermione jugaban al billar en el bar que estaba bajo el piso de Ron y Hermione. Le acababan de contar a Ginny lo ocurrido y esta no salía de su asombro. Ron sin embargo no entendía el misterio.

-No le veo lo raro a que haya vuelto con ella, chicas.

-Es una vaca vieja Ron. No tiene sentido.

-¡Y dale con las vacas!- dijo el fastidiado.- Esas teorías son las que no tienen sentido.

-Por supuesto que tienen.- dijo Ginny ofendida.

-Ya. Si tú lo dices…

Hermione parecía no estar escuchando a los Weasley.

-Encima Parvati me llama esta tarde a su despacho para decirme que me ve algo estresada. Y sin venir a cuento, me explica como se reconcilio con su ex-novio.- Ginny y Ron habían dejado de discutir y la miraban con interés.- Por lo visto se presento en su casa con comida y le pidió que volviera que no podía vivir son el y tal.

-Patético.- murmuro Ginny soltando el palo de billar.- Voy a por unas cervezas.

-Será patético, pero sin duda es efectivo.- dijo Ron mientras su hermana se alejaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Pero es que es imposible. Es una vaca vieja, no puede volver con ella.

-¡Ya esta bien Hermione! A ver, ¡son personas, no vacas!- grito Ron. Y tras poner un billete sobre la barra salio del bar seguido por Hermione.

-Ya sabia que te pondrías de su parte.- dijo ella una vez que entraron en casa.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora estoy de su parte?- dijo el indignado.

-¡Si! Además, desde que Luna te dejo te has vuelto un paranoico.

-Ah vale.- Respondió el gritando aun mas de lo que estaba gritando ella.- A mi me rompen el corazón, me acuesto con algunas intentando no volver a enamorarme y soy un paranoico. Te rompen el corazón a ti, te haces discípula de una vieja gruja idiota y charlatana que no diferencia a los bípedos de los cuadrúpedos ¿y eres normal?

-¡No es ninguna vieja bruja idiota!- se defendió Hermione siguiendo a Ron que se dirigía a su habitación.- Además, necesitaba… necesitaba buscar una explicación.

Su tono de voz se suavizo en la última frase. Ron la miro. Parecía estar a punto de llorar, así que le pidió que se sentara.

-Necesitaba creer que era cierto, porque si esas teorías no son ciertas y los hombres no dejan a las mujeres es que solo me dejan a mi.- dijo rompiendo a llorar. Ron le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Se como te sientes.- dijo el después de unos minutos de silencio.- Me sentí exactamente igual cuando Luna se fue de la noche a la mañana. Nunca llegue a entender por que lo hizo. Al principio me culpe a mi mismo.

Hermione le miro entre sollozos, sin entender.

-Si, no me mires así. Me culpe de no haber conseguido que se enamorara de mí. Al parecer nunca lo consigo…- Esto ultimo había sonado mas a un pensamiento expresado en voz alta que a parte de la explicación.- La cuestión es que comprendió que no era así. No era culpa mía. Y ahora tampoco es culpa tuya.

Hermione, que había dejado de llorar, volvió a empezar, así que Ron añadió.

-Tranquila Herm, todo se arreglara. Harry no es el último hombre sobre la tierra.

-¡Mírame Ron!- exclamo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Soy un desastre.

-Te estoy mirando.- dijo el con total tranquilidad.- Y eres preciosa.

Ella negaba con la cabeza llorando aun más fuerte.

-Si lo eres. Preciosa, divertida y muy inteligente.- siguió diciendo.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que le habría encantado oírle decir eso hace unos años. Ron no pudo evitar pensar que debía haberlo hecho.

-Créeme Hermione.- dijo muy serio.- Harry no es el ultimo hombre del que te vas a enamorar.

……………………………………………………

**Bueno gente… Este es el penultimo capitulo ya… Queria agradeceros que lo hayais leido y que me hayais dejado reviews. Muchisimas gracias a todos…**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Ultimo disclaimer: **Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling.

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar a Hermione dormida junto a él, cogida de su mano. Recordó lo que sentía por ella cuando eran adolescentes. La beso en la frente acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Harry?- susurro sin dejar de tocarle el pelo.- Con lo fácil que es enamorarse de ti…

Ron cerró los ojos al notar que Hermione empezaba a despertar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione abrió los ojos, miro a Ron que dormía a su lado, sonrió y los volvió a cerrar.

-"Un momento"- pensó- "¿Ron?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de la cama rápidamente. ¿Con Ron? A ver ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

Se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama. Ron dormía aun o al menos eso parecía. Hermione suspiro. Que ella recordara no había pasado nada. ¿Pero de veras se alegraba de que hubiera sido así? De pronto, Ron empezó a "despertar" o mejor dicho, se canso de hacerse el dormido. La miro y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Herm. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Pero ella no le contesto, ni siquiera se movió. Ron no pudo evitar reírse. Entonces ella hablo al fin.

-Ron, nosotros… anoche… es decir… tu y yo…

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquila Hermione. No trates de analizar lo que paso anoche. Simplemente hemos dormido juntos sin que pasara nada entre nosotros. Es normal entre amigos que no sienten nada el uno por el otro ¿no?

-Si claro.- acertó a decir ella. ¿Qué no sienten nada uno por el otro? sintió algo extraño. ¿Decepción?

-Además, estoy orgulloso de mi mismo.- continuo sonriendo.- He pasado toda la noche contigo y no he tenido ni un pensamiento… ya sabes.

Hermione le miro. Si, definitivamente estaba decepcionada. El se rió.

-Bueno, tal vez uno.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione le miro sin sonreír.

-Ya decía yo. Los hombres no podéis luchar contra vuestra naturaleza

El la miro escéptico. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber que naturaleza es esa?- Hermione abrió la boca para contestar- Mira, olvídalo, puedo imaginármelo. Los hombres no aman. Son como las vacas ¿no? ¿Pues sabes una cosa Hermione? Te equivocas. Pero totalmente. Si no puedes verlo es que el problema no esta en la naturaleza de los hombres sino en ti.

Y diciendo esto se levanto de la cama y se metió en el baño dejando a Hermione confundida entre sus sentimientos y las palabras de Ron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aquella mañana había tomado una decisión drástica. Parvati seguía buscando por cielo y tierra a la Doctora Charles y ya no había quien la aguantara. Por otra parte se había decidido a abandonar el trabajo en la revista. Ya no creía en esas teorías. Así que armándose de valor, le dijo a Parvati que la había encontrado y que había accedido a hacer una entrevista telefónica.

El dia llego. Todo estaba preparado. Parvati estaba elegantemente vestida en su sillón esperando a entrar en antena, Harry ultimaba detalles en la pagina web y Ron supervisaba que todo estuviera correcto, especialmente la línea telefónica por donde tendría que hablar la maldita doctora. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba en su despacho totalmente histérica esperando la llamada de Ginny. Ella era quien tenía que pasar la llamada al programa para que pareciera que hablaba desde allí. Mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el sonido del teléfono la sobresalto. Hermione lo cogió.

-Herm, soy yo. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Completamente.- contesto. Estaba pálida, asustada, nerviosa, pero aun así decidida.

-Este bien. Prepárate.

Hermione escucho a Ginny diciéndole a Harry que la doctora ya estaba preparada. Luego oyó la voz de Parvati.

-Bienvenida Doctora Charles.

Pero Hermione no contesto. Colgó el teléfono. Así no debía ser. Se levanto totalmente decidida. Se acerco a Ron para hablar por su micro.

-Esta aquí y quiere comparecer.

Mientras Parvati anunciaba la gran noticia al público, Hermione se coloco un micro ante la sorprendida mirada de Ron. Aunque no sabia por que no se atrevía a mirarle. Cuando Parvati anuncio a la doctora, Hermione respiro hondo y salio al plató, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Ron. El público enmudeció de golpe. Parvati la miro sorprendida.

-Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde esta la doctora Charles?

-No existe la doctora Charles. Yo la invente. Tenía algo que decir y pensé que si eso lo decía una doctora de 70 años la gente la tomaría en serio. Pero me equivoque. Me equivoque en todo. ¿En que estaba pensando? Estaba comparando a personas con animales… Hasta que me di cuenta de que no era así. Que no todos los hombres son unos canallas. Me di cuenta de que hay hombres que cuando estas triste y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, te abrazan y te dicen que eres preciosa y que Harry no es el ultimo hombre del que me iba a enamorar.

Se oyó un murmullo general. Parvati la miro extrañada y luego miro a Harry que se encogió de hombros como si con el no fuera nada. Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta de nada excepto de lo que sentía por Ron. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Corrió a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-Lizzie, ¿has visto a Ron?- pregunto a una compañera.

-Salio. Mientras estabas hablando. Parecía muy enfadado.- dijo la chica, pero Hermione ya salio a buscarlo antes de que dijera las ultimas palabras.

Salio a la calle. El estaba en la esquina cogiendo un taxi. Se volvió al oír la voz de Hermione llamándole y cerró la portezuela. Se volvió mirándola desafiante. Cuando ella llego hasta el, estaba sin aliento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo. Creo que te debo una explicación.

-Debiste decírmelo.- dijo el fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Debí decirte muchas cosas.- contesto ella. Parecía que todo el rencor de Ron había desaparecido. Ahora la miraba dulcemente.- Espero que no sea tarde para eso.

Ron se acerco a Hermione dispuesto a no dejarla hablar ni una palabra más.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Ron?- pregunto ella.

-¿Qué podemos perder?- dijo abrazándola.

-¿Todo?- contesto ella sonriendo.

-Exacto.- respondió Ron antes de besarla como siempre deseo hacer.

**FIN**

……….

**Bueno, muchisimas gracias por leerlo y por vuestros reviews. Me han dado ganas de escribir mas fics. Nos vemos próximamente. Chao.**


End file.
